


trusting...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	trusting...




End file.
